


互利关系

by Tremella



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theories, spoiler - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: PWP，发生在S01E08之后，不过涉及到第二季的剧透。





	互利关系

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次掉入如此冷坑，世界范围内只有我一人萌的CP。  
> 早泄患者只能搞个短小PWP。

埃德加觉得自己需要奖励，或是补偿，或者单纯的转移注意力。他手上的伤口痛得厉害，子弹穿过可不是闹着玩的。施密特博士给他用了吗啡，那东西正在慢慢起效。  
施密特夸赞他，他对格里安·拉特的绑架所采取的克制态度非常好，并为此十分感谢。埃德加在不久之前才知道那个多管闲事的科隆警察是他的医生的宝贝弟弟。他有些气愤于自己对施密特——或者该说是拉特？——一直隐瞒身世的纵容，他甚至有点想把烧瓶冲着这个满嘴谎话的家伙扔过去，反正这张脸也再增加一个伤疤也无所谓。但施密特医生总能叫他安定下来，不需要吗啡或者巴比妥，不用什么催眠特技，也不用唤起他的报恩之心。因为在之后他马上享受到了不错的性，或许是作为一种道歉，就在施密特给人催眠的那张床上，甚至连那臃肿的白袍都没脱下来。施密特趴在那儿，温顺得如同刚入行的妓女。埃德加发泄着，并在脑子里搜索着形容：或者是老得对一切已经毫不在意的妓女。  
在大部分时间里，是他在以老板的身份向施密特博士下命令，即使在床上。但他心里清楚，施密特才是牵着线的那个人，而他心甘情愿。  
埃德加想，如果格里安·拉特没出现在柏林，他的施密特博士或许能把这事隐藏一辈子。而自己完全无权利知道施密特的一切——而他知道我的一切。这种不对等，叫他的怒意又升起来了些，他撸动着对方的阴茎，将呻吟声逼出那金贵的喉咙。在治疗结束之后他没有再接受过施密特博士的催眠，但现在甚至有些怀念，并嫉妒那些病人。那有些懒散的平静音调，如同东方线香的烟，钻进他的脑子里，并生根盘踞于此，抓着他，远离那些无休止的噩梦。  
他没想到，自己能从时不时陷入惊厥抽动状况的废物，成为掌控柏林地下社会的一个人物；更没想到会与治疗他的医生成了这样的关系。  
“既然这样，施密特博士……”他现在还是这样叫他，不是拉特先生、拉特博士，更不是阿诺。施密特已经用他那种女性化的轻柔手法处理完他的伤口，正在收拾器具。  
“……请您过来，取悦我，如果您不介意的话。”他提议。施密特抬头望向他，他甚至在对方因伤痕而模糊不清的表情中看到了微笑。  
“我的荣幸。”  
诊室的门早就锁好了。施密特放下手上的东西，跪在埃德加两腿之间，摘掉那老气的圆眼镜。埃德加还穿着晚礼服，在诊室惨白的灯光下看起来倒像是个刚被整理好遗容准备入土的尸体。  
他不知道施密特是从哪儿学来的这些，虽然大概比不上他手下最好的老鸨，但远胜那些牙都不知该往哪儿放的冒失姑娘。他叹了口气，吗啡和性快感混在一起，叫他产生了一些没来由的感激和喜悦，心中仿佛充满了多余的爱意没处发泄。  
“您为什么对我做这些？”他问道，甚至在期待着什么。  
“您和其他人不一样。”施密特把嘴上的工作留给手去做，缓缓地说着，甚至带有一些爱怜。“您本质中的一些方面，叫我喜欢。”他还是拐弯抹角地用着词汇。  
“但我爱您，博士先生，施密特博士，我……”埃德加知道这里大概有吗啡的作用，但他忍不住，同时也希望施密特就把这当成是吗啡导致的胡言乱语。他仰起头，在施密特又把他的阴茎纳入那温暖湿润的口腔时。施密特博士的唇线优美，他在被催眠时就注意到了，他的眼皮在药物的作用下打颤，却还强撑着试图再多看一眼那对薄唇的动作。这些回忆叫他更硬了几分。  
他想象施密特博士在科隆时是怎样的人，那是他永远也无法介入的记忆，他升起了对格里安那小子的嫉妒。阿诺·拉特，他强迫自己接受这个名字，他在没有经历那一切的时候，是个快活爱开玩笑的家伙，还是个忧郁多愁善感的家伙？不管哪样，他都无法在脑子里描绘出那些形象。  
他伸出还完好的那只手抚摸着施密特的颧骨，他甚至不知道这张脸在之前是什么样的。施密特没给他看过以前的照片，他只能凭想象在脑子里补上失去的眉毛，抚平灼伤的疤痕。  
施密特博士根本没有回答他的疑问，大概永远也不会。但埃德加在吗啡的作用下乐观地想着，他想起当施密特在他身下，为他打开双腿，攀着他的肩膀，甚至偷偷地凑近自己以获得更多的接触时，或许是比“本质中的某些方面”更喜欢自己的。  
他快到了，他的手摸索着施密特脸颊上的疤痕，像是盲人阅读盲文。施密特无视了他的警告，将精液接在嘴里，而后起身吐在搪瓷盆里满是血污的消毒棉上，仿佛他只是做了个最简单的治疗。

 

阿诺站起来，准备离开。但埃德加伸手拦住了他。他意识到那个亚美尼亚人饶有兴味地注意到了自己腿间的变化。  
“我可以吗？”埃德加问道。  
“如您所愿。”阿诺回答，他不想拒绝。  
他倚在桌子旁，等待埃德加的动作。俱乐部老板知道阿诺喜欢什么。那人嘴上浅浅地含着，而双臂环着阿诺的大腿，把他禁锢在那里，即使根本不会逃走。阿诺感觉到一只手，埃德加那只还完好的手，伸到他后方，不顾甬道干涩地挺进，这种偷情胡来般的氛围叫他有些抗拒地推着对方的肩膀，但又没有推开。  
阿诺想起他们最后一次谈话治疗，结束后他对病人们说，从此我们不再是医生与患者的关系，我们可以是朋友，并一直是战友。他环视了他们，目光在埃德加身上停留时间最长。埃德加在其他人都离开了之后还呆在那儿。阿诺对他说，我觉得您不止期待一个握手。  
于是他亲吻了埃德加的额头。那时他的病人一头乱发，胡子拉碴，穿着松垮的衣裤。而现在英俊的埃德加，衣冠楚楚得不像个柏林人。有一天他替埃德加打了一条花色复杂的领带，这样才配他大衣翻领上光亮的皮毛。而后埃德加拉住他，在他一脸惊异中吻上了他的嘴唇。埃德加修剪整齐的络腮胡扎得他有些痒，他本以为自己烧灼过后的皮肤不会有这么细微而强烈的感觉。  
埃德加说他们还有一段时间。他们就在那间会客室，墙上挂着那幅画，他的马，尤卡坦。他跨坐在埃德加腿上，回吻着，他想，他们拍摄的影片最畸零诡异的也不会超过这个了，一个脸被烧伤的男人。  
他不知道这算是泄欲还是什么，但他自愿为埃德加打开自己，甚至不合时宜地想着如果自己还是那个健全帅气的阿诺·拉特该多好。  
不过埃德加对此毫不介意，这种事就一直这么发生了。他想，既然有人愿意被胖女人鞭打，那可能也是存在这种偏好的。  
在外人看来他只是为柏林地下人物亚美尼亚人埃德加服务的一个医生，或许还帮他获得了大量伤残老兵的支持。内部人士知道他们还是生意上的合作伙伴；只有那个贴身保镖，也曾是战友，才知道埃德加接受过他的治疗。但不会有人知道这另外一层关系，这将一直是个秘密，就像他把自己，阿诺·拉特，埋在心里最深的保险柜中一样。  
埃德加有些粗暴地按着他的前列腺，这叫他微微扭动着想要逃离又祈求更多。他手抓着身后的桌子沿，努力不把自己身体的颤抖传导给桌子上的金属和玻璃器具叫它们叮当作响。  
“您是我的影子，也是我的光。”亚美尼亚人对他说着颠三倒四的话，抬起眼睛。他想，埃德加已经许久没用吗啡了，这乍一用看起来剂量有些大。他抚摸着埃德加打理得精致的鬓发，却在对方试图放松喉咙把自己全部纳入的时候忍不住射了出来，甚至没发出提醒。他含糊地道了歉，但埃德加居然把他的精液咽了下去。  
“抱歉，埃德加。”他又说了一遍。  
“不那么疼了。”埃德加挥了挥那只缠着绷带的手。  
“吗啡在起作用。”他说，“您也该回去休息了。”  
“嗯。”埃德加起身，又望了阿诺一眼，想要说什么，但没说出来。  
“希望您早日康复。”阿诺说，微微一欠身，将亚美尼亚人送出诊室门外，生疏礼貌得如同第一次见面的医生与病人。

**Author's Note:**

> 看了眼reddit讨论版说埃德加也曾被医生治疗过，出现在S01E07那段黑白录像里。看起来确实有点像，但是脸盲如我也不好确认。就随便这么一写。  
> 坐等第三季打脸，快来啊！
> 
> 在imdb上翻到一张哥哥的演员Jens Harzer比较美颜盛世（虽然还是蠢兮兮）的照片你们感受一下 https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0367855/mediaviewer/rm1797658368


End file.
